Non Sequitur
by miasu
Summary: This story is DONE!!! Its X/L if you want to know. R/R please. What else, hope you like the show. Prequel to
1. First thing we do...

Non sequitur

By Me

DISCLAIMER!

I do not own any of the characters from Slayers. Nor do I own anything that "might" accidentally come across as someone else. Just to get this cleared up.

Now for some legal issues.

This fanfic is the intellectual property of GValko ©2002.

If you would wish to have this copyrighted literary work, please contact me.

Anyway lets go!

Oh and get Progress Quest. **http://www.progressquest.com**. It is a fun RPG.

One more note. The title has a special meaning you may figure out as I write more chapters. ^_^

Title comes from Shakespeare


	2. We're not so much as lost...

We're not so much lost…

It started out like any other day. Amelia, Lina, and Gourry were fighting over breakfast, while Zel sipped some coffee. Filia was sitting at another table using one of her trans-spatial-dimensional tea sets to make and drink tea. A normal day…. but the hammer was about to fall…

Meanwhile somewhere nearby…

          A hand could be seen hammering a bounty notice on a tree. The person (of whom the hand belonged) moved quickly a few hundred yards on the road and repeated the actions again…and again…

Back on track

          Amelia had managed to get the last pancake. She got up to make a speech about how it was just the she got the last pancake when…

WHAM!!!

She hit the floor when she stood on the chair. The pancake went flying and was quickly grabbed and promptly eaten by Lina. Filia continued to drink her tea not noticing that the rest of the set was now balancing above her head. When she went to put it down, she felt a drip-drip of tea and looked up. One second later a scream left her lungs. "NAMAGOMI!" and if by magic, the set went falling down on her head. Xellos appeared with his usual ^_^ expression.

And that was about the last trace of normalcy the day would have.

--------------

Author's notes:

This is my first fic. I haven't seen Slayers yet but do plan on.

Please read and review.

**Title comes from 8-Bit Theater (http://www.nuklearpower.com/comic/ **


	3. There’s a House in New Orleans…

**There's a House in New Orleans…**

That was supposed to be the last trace of normalcy in the day. Yet, it was not. (Hehehe…oops. _, _, *Author runs*)

It was the next to last moment as Filia grabbed Mace-sama and hit Xellos on the head.  
As Xellos got up you could hear him saying "Easy-peasy, lemon squeezy" before falling back down on the floor. "Serves you right mazkou scum" said Filia as she put away mace-sama. Lina got up and paid the cashier for breakfast and the group moved outside. (Sans Xellos who was still passed out on the floor.)

"Ok, we have to get walking if we're going to get the next town by nightfall" said Lina. "Why's that?" Gourry asked. "Sore… wa dimitsu desu!" cried out a now conscious Xellos. Filia then proceeded to grab mace-sama and missed. 

            Xellos then felt a small wave of pleasure come to him. He continued to stare smiling. "Never mind the fruitcake" said Lina, "We're going through some heavily wooded areas, and it seems to be that time of the month". Everyone nodded. They knew it was better not to get on Lina's bad-side, in fear of retribution when she was back to full power. 

A short time later…

            Lina stopped for a second when she noticed an announcement on a tree. She started to read it. "Wanted Alive: Lina Inverse, for many things. 50,000 pieces of gold offered upon her capture and turning over." Lina felt anger growing inside. Sure she had destroyed a "few" towns, but she had also managed to kill off some of the higher evils in the world also. And besides only 50,000 gold!? She was worth more than that. She started to speak, "We may be having some company today or sometime in the future. Look." Lina held up the poster. Everyone looked at it, and then started to wonder what happened _this_ time. And then they started to walk again, getting ready for the unprepared…

Author's notes:

  
You wanted it to be longer…ok. On a side note I have a small formula: L=T*I, where L is the length of a chapter, T is the time I have to write it, and I is how interested I'm in doing it.

Chapter Title comes from "The House of the Rising Sun".

And now:

  
What will they find on the road?

Will I ever get this thing to actually be taken seriously?

Whose cuisine will reign supreme?

See ya…'till next time…if there is a next time?

I really should make a list of where I'm getting this stuff from.


	4. Oh The Humanity!

Oh the Humanity!

            When we last left the party, they were walking through some woods. Xellos ended up running off, most likely to do some errands for the Beastmaster, and like usual was nowhere to be found. (Then again, most of the party didn't mind except for Lina, who seemed to miss him.) To further worsen matters the day was starting to climb high in nineties. Mosquitoes seemed to be coming out of nowhere to pester the small band.

Lina thought to herself "There is no chance I could miss that screwball mazoku. I mean, what has he ever done for me!?", she thought a little longer that maybe it was the heat was getting to her.

Everyone agreed that they were going to need some relief from the heat. As they sat down it was becoming quite evident that they would be forced to stay the night in the forest which was making them want to get the heck out of there any minute now.

---

Meanwhile on Wolfpack Island….

Zelas Metallium, The Greater Beast was talking to her Xellos.

"Xellos, I hope you realize that our plans must be sped up. Dolphin seems to be preparing her forces." Zelas told her priest. "Yes m'lord replied" Xellos, "I believe you know the old adage about our greatest enemy, can become our greatest asset", he replied with a crafty grin on his face. Zelas studied his face for a second, and recognized that grin. "You have my permission for your little plan Xellos." She replied. Xellos nodded, and then left. "By Shrabidango, I hope he knows what he's doing" she thought.

---

Back in the forest

---

It seemed to be getting hotter. They had made little progress since they had broken for water. It was now just them trying to get as far as they could before they would camp for the night.

Xellos reappeared in front of them suddenly. "Miss me?" ^_^ he asked. "Not a chance in hell" dryly replied Zelgadis. Xellos always knew that Zeldadis was always his favorite to pick on, even more than Filia, because he was always depressed. Just then as if it were by chance a giant slug crossed the path…

---

Authors' Notes.

  
This should be the longest chapter so far.

I'm finally starting to get the plot rolling.

Oh and a request to any one who can help me. I need a quick course on Japanese name titles. I'm not that good. ^_^. Also if I messed up on any names, just let me know in a review. Thanks.

Oh and the chapter title (in future chapters, referred to as "the quote") comes from Herb Morrison who broadcasted the Hindenburg tragedy. v_v

And you may have figured out why I called the story this. Look up the name in a good dictionary.

Till next time.


	5. “I’d like to give a Shout-Out to Message...

"I'd like to give a Shout-Out to Message Board-"*click*

When we last left our brave, valiant, and intelligent (Ok maybe not Gourry) heroes, they 

Were struggling through a forest, trying to get out of it when a slug monster-thingy 

crossed their paths…

"Oh great slugs" muttered Lina, "It has to be slugs. Not Bears, lions, or even some lower 

level mazoku. But no fate has to make it a fish monster or a slug thing". If she didn't 

know better she would say that L-sama had it in for her. But alas, she knew better.

After getting the initial shock, everyone was slightly relieved when it paid no attention to 

them and crawled across the path to the other side in the undergrowth. Everyone except 

Xellos (who seemed to be hovering) continued to walk, until they saw a sign on a tree. 

"Due to some destruction of our town, we have decided to plant as additional 20 miles of 

woods along the road. 

Thank you, 

The Park and Recreation Department of Cornera"

This was promptly followed by some eye twitching. O_O, O_o, O_o, O_o, etc.

After eye twitching came some cursing. And then a few fireballs, not all aimed at trees.

Later on, they stopped for the night. Lina was elected to watch as all the others were 

sleeping. Probably because she seemed to have more energy tonight.

Xellos suddenly appeared in front of her. Lina was surprised for a second, but quickly 

regained her senses. "You do know you look very beautiful in the moonlight, Lina" he 

said…

Author's notes:

I'm slowly getting to kick the story on its feet.

There was a radio program earlier today (3/2/02) and it was interviewing Jeff Veasey (webmaster of Gamefaqs.com), I managed to get through on phone, and those were the closing words I had before being cut. (The Quote) (Oh and the last word was "Help".

And so if anyone can help me with Japanese endings, please:

Email me.

Drop a line on my Ezboard.

Put it in a review.

Thanks.


	6. All in all, You’re Just Another Brick in...

All in all, You're Just Another Brick in the Wall

Quick note: *__*- is thought/or an action when applying to me. ^_^

                    "__"- is  speech

(Decided to shake things up.)

*Runs*

Lina looked at Xellos for a second. She seemed to be lost in the dark amethyst eyes of 

his. *No I can't be falling in love with him, he's a mazoku. They can't love…right?* she 

thought. "You really think so Xellos?" she asked. "Yes" he replied running his hands 

through her silky red hair. *She's playing right into my hands. This could be easy* he 

thought. *Yes, this should be easy if I play my cards right.* He smirked for a second and 

looked at her. "Xellos" Lina started, "Could you hold me closer. Its nice to have someone 

that cares". The words "I hadn't expected this." Suddenly raced through Xellos' mind. 

*But Lina Metallium does have a nice ring to it..* "That's nice Lina." He whispered to 

her ear, "I'll be here if you need me…" "Thank you" she murmured, before she began to 

loosen her grip and fall into the clutches of sleep. "Sleep well little Lina" said Xellos.

Lina was dreaming of a gold pile, in which only she could have. Suddenly she was 

studying books trying to discover a new spell, one perhaps more powerful than a Giga 

Slave. Suddenly a tap on her shoulder made her jump. She turned around there was 

Xellos grinning. "You know you want to…" was all he said before disappearing.

Lina woke up in a sweat. It was from the heat she thought t herself, but it was a cool day 

outside. For one thing she needed to ask Xellos something…

---

Author's Notes:

  
Quote comes from Pink Floyd's "Another Brick in the Wall"

I need sleep. Bye.


	7. All Your Base Are Belong to Us!

**All Your Base Are Belong to Us!!!**

(It was inevitable. =P)

Pre-notes:

*_* means thoughts.

"_" means speech.

In order to concentrate I am listening to Pink Floyd. I may get delusional in the story. Heh.

Lina just stood there. After what had happened last night, she wasn't too sure of anything 

anymore. Did Xellos really mean those words, or was he plotting something? She knew 

she didn't have those answers. So, she would have to ask Xellos.

  
  


Everyone else was wide-awake and getting ready to leave camp as Lina got up. Sheathing 

her dagger, she got up. She made sure she had everything before casting a Raywing to 

catch up to the others. She landed and continued walking.

No one seemed to know what had happened last night. Lina had fallen asleep, and a short 

while later Zel took her place as guard. Xellos didn't seem to be with them though. "Guys 

where did Xellos go?" asked Lina. "He had to run off again. Probably for the better" 

sneered Zel. "You never know what they'll do next" added Filia. "Oh" Lina sighed.

Dndndndndnddndndn BATMAN!…meanwhile… 

Wolfpack Island.

Zelas looked at her priest. "So, how goes your little plan?" she asked her smiling subject. 

"Very well" he replied with his now familiar ^_^, "Give her another day or two. She's 

beginning to sway. Though I can't help to take pity on her. She's rejected these offers 

before, but I guess its all in how you ask". "Very well" Zelas replied sternly "But be 

careful. You are dismissed". Xellos suddenly vanished…

Dndndndnnn…

Xellos suddenly appeared in front of the group as they were reaching the end of the 

forest. (Wait wasn't it suppoed to be longer? Well a Dragon Slave or two, might of made 

it easier…) "So how is my favorite little party today?" he asked while waving around his 

finger. He got no response. As they continued walking Lina suddenly tripped on some 

rubble that had fallen. (I wonder how…) A quick "CRACK!" was heard and Lina was 

struggling to get to her feet. "I'll take her to an inn so she can rest." Said Xellos seizing 

his chance. Before Amelia could protest along the lines of "Wait I can heal her!" they 

vanished…

Author's Note:

So how is it so far. I just realized a good song that I could use in a Xellos/Lina songfic. So I might do that.

If you don't know where the quote comes from, grab an ax and chop at your internet connection. Either that or do a search for…

Cats: How are you Gentlemen?

Cats: All your base are Belong to us!

*Shoots the Cats.*

…for AYB.

*Looks at the Cats' ship*

You have no chance to survive! Make your time!

Bye.


	8. You'll just have to claw your way throug...

Chapter 7: You'll just have to claw your way through this disguise.

(Or how this author needs to get his butt into gear)

This chapter was supposed to be pretty cool. But Its just to let you know that I am alive, and that I'll update whenever I can.

So instead of having most of this chapter being a cheap joke with Fighter (Gourry) and a guard that greets the village, I decided to just make these some notes instead.

I like swords.

I like swords.

I like swords.

I like swords.

I like swords.

I like swords.

I like swords.

Would be pretty much what would being said. (By the way visit 8-Bit Theater http://www.nuklearpower.com/comic/ if you're wondering)

On the cats thing... well do a search for "All your base are belong to us" or "Zero Wing" and you'll get a good idea. Either that or get "Invasion of the Gabber Robots" by the Laziest Men on Mars, for a good idea.

Lets just say its one of the most butchered English Translations. Ever. (Actually scratch the "one of the")

I do have Spring Break coming up, and since I have no tickets to SoCal…I'll be stuck here, and hopefully get a chapter or two in.

And if you can explain some of the common Japanese suffixes to names, much thanks to you.

And can someone help me on how to format these chapters. (Using Word).

Quote is from Pink Floyd's "In The Flesh?", track 1 of The Wall Disc 1.

  
Very good song. Don't confuse it with "In The Flesh**.**", a song with the same melody but darker lyrics.

**In the Flesh?** (Waters) 3:17

_"....we came in?" _

_So ya  
Thought ya  
Might like to go to the show.  
To feel the warm thrill of confusion  
That space cadet glow.  
Tell me is something eluding you, sunshine?  
Is this not what you expected to see?  
If you wanna find out what's behind these cold eyes  
You'll just have to claw your way through this disguise._

_"Lights! Turn on the sound effects! Action!"  
"Drop it, drop it on 'em! Drop it on them!!!!!" _

(If you play "Outside the Wall" last track on Disc 2 of the Wall, you'll hear at the end faintly "Isn't this where…" Put 2 and 2 together.) ^_^

On a closing note, I plan on using a songfic as one of the chapters. It'll fit in smoothly.

(Song will be Brain Damage or Darkside of the Moon, from Pink Floyd's Darkside of the Moon album).


	9. 

Final Chapter…

"The lunatic is on the grass.   
The lunatic is on the grass."

Lina looked weakly up at Xellos…

  
  


_"Remembering games and daisy chains and laughs.   
Got to keep the loonies on the path."_

She was about to make the most important choice of her life…

She thought back to all the happy times she had had…  
  
  


"The lunatic is in the hall.   
The lunatics are in my hall."

Meanwhile after arriving at the inn, everyone else was worried about what happened to Lina…

  
_"The paper holds their folded faces to the floor   
And every day the paper boy brings more."_

Lina smiled as tears of nostalgia came down from her eyes…remembering…  
  
_"And if the dam breaks open many years too soon   
And if there is no room upon the hill…   
And if your head explodes with dark forebodings too…   
I'll see you on the dark side of the moon. "_

No one in that inn was smiling that night…they all felt a sense of dark forebodings and tidings…  
  
  
__

_"The lunatic is in my head.   
The lunatic is in my head   
You raise the blade, you make the change"_

Lina nodded to Xellos, and felt the cold steel piercing through her body…

  
"You re-arrange me 'til I'm sane. "

…and she slumped over unconscious…

  
  
__

_"You lock the door   
And throw away the key   
There's someone in my head but it's not me."_

Lina's soul felt like it was getting ripped apart…like nothing mattered anymore…  
_  
"And if the cloud bursts, thunder in your ear   
You shout and no one seems to hear.   
And if the band you're in starts playing different tunes   
I'll see you on the dark side of the moon."_

Somewhere in the world…something just didn't feel right…and everything could feel it…

…though no one on that day could ever figure out what…

---

Author's Notes

Well that's it.

Its done, finished, l'e` finito, no more…

Unless I make an epilogue…which won't happen for quite some time.

If you haven't already, read what "non sequitur" means. Then try to figure out what the correlation is…if there's one at all.

Title was left blank intentionally.

The song I used was:

Brain Damage (The Darkside of the Moon) title

Pink Floyd band

Darkside of The Moon album

Listen to it.

_And remember…_

All that you touch   
All that you see   
All that you taste   
All you feel.   
All that you love   
All that you hate   
All you distrust   
All you save.   
All that you give   
All that you deal   
All that you buy,   
beg, borrow or steal.   
All you create   
All you destroy   
All that you do   
All that you say.   
All that you eat   
And everyone you meet   
All that you slight   
And everyone you fight.   
All that is now   
All that is gone   
All that's to come   
and everything under the sun is in tune   
but the sun is eclipsed by the moon.

And yes that's another Floyd song.

Eclipse(d) title

Pink Floyd band

The Darkside of The Moon album


	10. Some Final Notes

Some Final Author Notes

****

Well I'll have to day writing this story has been a joy. It's been my first real attempt at having a mainstream creative writing assignment. I plan on writing a sequel eventually, but I got another piece of work on the 'net to take care of. It's an FAQ for a game, which is currently growing. I mean it's nearly perfect, so I took an extra step and am making it cross-platform…

Little Autobot head flies up to the screen, making a familiar beeping sound, and flies into the background

"I thought it would be time to have him shut up." Said Xellos. "I mean really who can take this guy's blabbering for too long?" Xellos stopped talking and walked over to the unconscious form of a small girl lying on a table…

*A chibi Lina proceeds to cast Fireball on the author. "I'm not a little girl!!!" screams the doll* Ouch…excuse me while I get some salve…

…he pulled open one of her eyelids seeing that her eye was starting to turn purplish and become slitted. "Good" he muttered before leaving the room…

Meanwhile at the fine old inn at Corneria…

It was time for breakfast. No one could shake the gloominess that fell over them, as they knew something bad happened. (Coincidentally at the exact same time, in Nerima, Soun Tendo actually stopped crying.)

No one was fighting for food either. They picked at it slowly.

"Maybe we should go find and rescue Lina!" shouted an unnaturally energetic Amelia, "Or maybe not." She concurred …after receiving some of the typical anime teardrops.

"Amelia" Zel started, "We want to find Lina as most as you, but with Xellos involved there's no way we could find where she is. I mean if he finds out some way that we're heading in his direction, he'll taunt us, and vanish again." Even Gourry seemed to had picked up that fact before Amelia…

Meanwhile in the head of a certain "asset-lacking" sorceress…

Lina got up, and looked around. She seemed to be in a place totally devoid of life…

Suddenly a few words escaped from her mouth…

"_Is there anybody out there?_"

But only silence responded….

Notes, section 2:

Well, I'll let you know something the FAQ thing isn't a lie.

Oh yes, I'm finally got to abandon the little pattern I've been doing. If you never realized before…

**non se·qui·tur** **Pronunciation Key** (n n s k w -t r, -t r )  
_n._

An inference or conclusion that does not follow from the premises or evidence. A statement that does not follow logically from what preceded it. 

This pattern was dealing with the chapter titles, and their contents.

So after this chapter, I'm ending it.

Oh yes…I will be working more song lyrics into the coming chapters.

Most of which will be dealing with the changes happening in Lina.

Almost all the songs will be coming off of Disc 2 of Pink Floyd's album "The Wall".

And yes, there is a song called "Is There Anybody Out There?" on that album.

(Second track).

Well until next time…excelsior.


End file.
